Demons
by ynnejlp
Summary: A vida não é fácil nem para os humanos, quem dirá para a minha 'raça' que é considerada uma aberração. Vivemos num mundo onde sempre caçados..então quando eu descobri o que eles eram, não me senti tão anormal assim, quer dizer, esse negócio de Vampiros e Lobisomens é nova pra mim.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**: A Fic é de autoria minha, mas os personagens são da minha querida autora Stephenie, espero sinceramente que vocês gostem. Boa leitura, Jeff.

**Capítulo 1**

Arrastei-me por mais alguns centímetros antes de sentir meu cabelo sendo puxado.

\- Aonde pensa que vai sua "demon"?- ouvi meu perseguidor falar.

Grunhi baixo o sentindo puxar cada vez mais, e começando a sentir uma dormência no coro cabeludo. Mais uma dor a acrescentar no meu 'cardápio', afinal eu já tinha: o tornozelo direito torcido, a perna esquerda desfiada, marcas roxas por toda a barriga, três costelas quebradas e mais algumas possivelmente rachadas... Não reparei muito nisso, o ombro deslocado, um olho roxo, o nariz sangrando e agora o coro cabeludo. Sim, eu já estava quase morta, pois não estava conseguindo me regenerar... Ainda mais perdendo tanto sangue. Esse tempo em que fiquei divagando na minha cabeça, nem senti as pancadas que estava levando.

Senti o chão contra o meu rosto, teria que esperar uma oportunidade para tentar-me teletransportar, ele puxou novamente meu cabelo...ah qual é, esse cara tá com atração pelo meu cabelo?

\- Sabe, quando me falaram que você era a minha missão, achei que fosse mais difícil, cheguei até cogitar minha morte. - falou sussurrado no meu ouvido, para depois bater minha cabeça de novo no chão.

-Você é um covarde, por isso tá vencendo, mas não por muito tempo.- respondi mandando minha sanidade pelo espaço.

Ele bateu minha cabeça no chão novamente, já tava sentindo a inconsequência me levar.

-Eu serei bonzinho com você, deixarei que você morra, lentamente, para que possa sofrer bastante com essas dores ou quem sabe devorada pelos lobos que tem aqui...ambos são interessantes.- falou, pronto pra se virar.

Ao ouvir isso pude sentir uma pontada de esperança, tentei me manter acordada até, pelo menos o momento em que ele me desse as costas. E dito e feito, não pensei duas vezes, ao vê-lo se virar concentrei toda minha energia para me teletransportar. O local? Não faço a mínima, só queria um lugar com bastante floresta para que pudesse me recuperar e ter meu cheiro encoberto então não sei exatamente onde parei, mas sei que me senti cada vez caindo mais...acho que chegou minha hora afinal...pensei antes de fechar os olhos.

N/A: Hey gente, como eu me apresentei lá em cima, eu sou a Jeff, sou nova nessa área de fazer fics, mas eu finalmente tive coragem e to começando a postar essa, eu espero sinceramente que gostem.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A**: A Fic é de autoria minha, mas os personagens são da minha querida autora Stephenie, espero sinceramente que vocês gostem. E ah, estou respostando esse capítulo porque eu estava relendo-o e vi que estava com alguns erros, agora espero que não tenha mais tantos/ nenhum erro. Boa leitura, Jeff.

**Capítulo 2**

**Pov. Jacob**

Respirei aliviado vendo minha pequena Ness brincar com seus pais. Quem diria que dois dias atrás estávamos correndo risco de morte. Preferi deixar isso de lado e me foquei mais na cena que se passava na minha frente, Nessie corria de Bella se escondendo atrás de Edward.

Por incrível que pareça a minha relação com Edward estava indo bem, fiquei com medo dele não me permitir visitar Ness, mas até que ele reagiu bem ao saber da minha impressão, quer dizer, reagiu melhor que Bella. Virei o pescoço lentamente lembrando a dor que ela tinha me causado me tirando de casa por ele, quando virei novamente pra cena vi Edward sorrindo abertamente me encarando, provavelmente vendo o que eu estava pensando.

Nessie optou por vir brincar comigo agora, imagino, já que vinha correndo na minha direção. Quando chegou mais perto pulou na minha direção, vindo para o meu colo.

\- O que foi pequena? – perguntei pra ela.

Ela me abraçou pelo pescoço e passou seus pensamentos para mim _"Não sei Jake, não to me sentindo bem, to com uma sensação estranha." _Tentei olhar pro seu rosto, mas ele estava bem escondido na curva do meu pescoço, como uma criança como aquela podia ter uma sensação estranha? Aconteceu algo? Pensei olhando para Edward pedindo uma resposta.

\- Não sei, ela simplesmente optou por parar de brincar, quer ir pra casa Nessie? – Ele perguntou ao terminar de me responder.

Antes que ela pudesse falar algo o céu escureceu imediatamente, provavelmente uma chuva vinha por ai, o que era comum, só achei estranho do tempo fechar tão rápido, ah, vai entender.

\- Que tal irmos pra casa? – perguntei

"_Pode ser"_ disse ela novamente por pensamentos. Virei-me em direção a casa dos Cullen e comecei a caminhar pra lá, ouvindo os passos de Bells e Edward atrás de mim. Vamos torcer pra essa chuva não nos pegar no meio do caminho.

**Pov. Leah**

Estava caminhando pela praia, pensando o quanto minha vida tinha mudado a partir do momento em que virei loba. Ainda mais ultimamente que tinha trocado a alcateia do meu ex-namorado, Sam, pela do Jacob, e o quanto eu tinha ficado próxima das sanguessugas Cullen's, o pior foi descobrir que eles podem ser legais. Argh!

Estava chutando umas pedrinhas quando vi o tempo fechar misteriosamente, estranhei, Forks poderia ser um lugar chuvosa, mas as chuvas não apareciam do nada. Resolvi ir pra casa, tudo que eu não precisava era me molhar. Como eu não sabia como ia ser essa chuva optei por ir pela floresta para cortar caminho e em minha forma de lobo para ser mais rápido.

Fui para a árvore mais próxima e verifiquei se não tinha nenhum humano à vista, ao perceber que não, fui tirando minha roupa e a amarando na cintura, tudo que eu não queria era perder mais uma roupa.

Depois que eu consegui controlar meus estouros, meu guarda roupa estava ficando mais cheio, já que minhas roupas não iam mais pelo ar. Essa era uma das partes que eu achava ser loba ruim, na verdade, eu tinha muito mais contras do que prós. Senti meu corpo começando a queimar e a transformação começar, já podia ouvir as coisas ao meu redor muito melhor, afinal já estava em meu corpo de loba.

Comecei a correr na direção da minha casa, depois de alguns minutos correndo pude ouvir um barulho alto, no estilo de um estrondo, e depois fui jogada em direção a uma das árvores que me rodeavam. Levantei-me o mais rápido para ver o que tinha me acertado afinal e me deparei com um corpo, tentei chegar mais perto, mas senti uma pontada, acho que tinha torcido a pata em que tinha sido acertada. Ignorei a dor, porque eu sabia que me curaria rápido e fui investigar o que era o corpo.

Fui lentamente à direção do corpo, que estava um tanto quanto encolhido, me impedindo de ver melhor quem poderia ser, e o que tava fazendo, quer dizer, a coisa me acertou do nada! Chequei o ar pra ver se tinha algo errado e me surpreendi ao sentir cheiro de sangue, olhei pro meu corpo e verifiquei que não tinha nada fora do lugar em mim.

Virei-me novamente pro corpo, o cheiro provavelmente estava vindo dele, voltei a me aproximar lentamente tomando cuidado caso o corpo viesse me atacar. Acontece que o corpo ainda não estava se mexendo, ao me aproximar ainda mais reparei que era (possivelmente) uma mulher, já que seus cabelos negros estavam espalhados em volta do rosto, o tampando. Passei minhas patas levemente para verificar quem era a mulher e me assustei ao ver um rosto jovem todo cortado que sangrava demais. Olhei o restante do corpo e vi que este também estava bastante ferido, com possíveis partes quebradas.

Não pensei em mais nada, só uivei e torci pra que algum outro membro da minha matilha ouvisse para que eu pudesse pedir socorro.

**Pov. Jacob**

Quando chegamos à casa dos Cullen's Nessie foi brincar com a loira oxigenada, vulgo Rosalie; Apesar de tudo ela era uma sanguessuga aceitável. Aproveitei esse tempinho e fui me sentar na escada para conseguir um cochilo, já que a ultima ronda foi minha e quando eu acabei fui brincar com a Nessie..eu tava com sono atrasado.

Quando fechei meus olhos senti o cheiro doce e já familiar de vampiro. Nem precisei abrir meus olhos pra saber quem era.

\- Você já é de casa Jake, porque insiste em dormi na escada? Tem camas lá em cima, lembra? – Bella disse divertidamente pra mim.

-Claro que sim Bells, mas eu não quero morrer asfixiado com esse o cheiro de vocês. –respondi no mesmo tom.

-Você que sabe seu ingrato. Ela respondeu me dando um tapa na nuca.

Ri pelo nariz e voltei a me concentrar em um possível cochilo, e estava quase conseguindo quando ouvi um uivo ao longe. Eu sabia que vinha de alguém da minha matilha, impossível não reconhecê-los, mas mesmo assim fiquei assustado ao sentir a urgência por trás dele. Abri meus olhos e me levantei pronto pra correr e verificar o que aconteceu quando Edward apareceu na porta.

\- È a Leah, mas eu não consigo ler seus pensamentos, ela está muito longe. – Falou com o rosto um pouco preocupado.

-Verei o que houve, se realmente for algo importante você saberá.

Quando terminei de falar pulei para a parte da frente da casa e fui para trás de uma árvore para me transformar; Assim que tirei a bermuda fui sentindo a transformação acontecendo, já não doía, mas aquele tremor da transformação ainda continuava, quando terminei já estava em minha forma de lobo e podia sentir a mente de Leah em alerta.

"_Leah?"_ pensei a chamando.

"_Jake! Até que enfim, chame o doutor, acabei de esbarrar com uma menina e ela ta destruída Jake, é urgente, tem sangue pra tudo quanto é lado!"_ Ela falou desesperada e eu pude ver em sua mente a imagem de alguém deitado em forma de bola e que sangrava muito.

Alguns segundos depois pude sentir mais gente em minha mente, era o restante da minha matilha.

"_Leeh? O que houve?"_ pensou Seth.

"_Qual foi do chamado urgente?"_ apareceu Embry.

"_Que houve?"_ Quil disse.

Foram muitos pensamentos de uma vez e para não repetir tudo de novo Leah nos mostrou o que tinha acontecido, mas eu ainda estava em choque com o que tinha acontecido, tanto que nem tinha me mexido. O restante da matilha ficou em silêncio, acho que para assimilar melhor o que tinha acontecido, quando o berro da Leah tirou cada um de sua reflexão.

"_Jake, cadê o Doutor, ela tá morrendo!"_ foi ai que eu me toquei que precisava chamar o Carlisle para tentar salvar aquela vida.

Como não tinha saído de trás da árvore, foi só me virar em direção a casa e chamar o Edward em pensamento, isso se ele já não tivesse acompanhando.

"_Edward!"_ Chamei e o vi saindo de casa falando no telefone.

-Sim Carlisle, pelo visto o estado da menina é grave, a Leah tá muito desesperada, não dá para captar muita coisa.

Foi quando eu me lembrei que Carlisle tinha saído para caçar com a Esme, Huillen e o Híbrido Nahuel que estava ainda conosco, pra verificar como seria o crescimento de Ness, um certo ciúme me bateu.

"_Jake seu idiota isso não é hora pra você pensar na sua garota, essa aqui é que ta morrendo ok?"_ Leah me deu uma bronca.

\- Jake, fale para Leah que o Carlisle já foi avisado e diga ao Sam que ele está indo até elas e irá atravessar a fronteira. - Disse-me Edward.

Repassei o recado pro resto da matilha e pedi ao Seth que fosse até o Sam para avisá-lo do ocorrido. Estava preste a ir à direção da Leah quando fui chamado novamente.

\- Jake, espere aqui para que você possa levar o material de primeiros socorros pro Carlisle. – Edward Falou e sumiu de vista, voltando poucos segundo depois com dois quites e pendurando em mim. – Vá.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A**: A Fic é de autoria minha, mas os personagens são da minha querida autora Stephenie, espero sinceramente que vocês gostem. Boa leitura, Jeff.

**Capítulo 3**

**Pov. Seth**

Ainda estava em choque com a cena que tinha visto na mente da minha irmã, quer dizer, Forks já era parada, imagine La Push! Definitivamente não é todo dia que vemos uma cena dessas. Continuei a correr em direção a casa do Sam para avisá-lo do ocorrido e para ficar em alerta também claro, vai que outro situação dessa acontece e está na área dele. Tudo bem que a rivalidade com os Cullen's tinha diminuído consideravelmente, mas isso não significa que todos os lobos tinham aceitado completamente.

Quando avistei, um pouco longe ainda, a casa de madeira e vidro, acelerei esperando poder encontrar alguém, quer dizer eu já não vinha tanto aqui, tudo bem que a Emily era a minha prima, mas eu ia mais lá mesmo pela matilha, e já que eu tinha trocado, não a visitava mais. Concentrei-me e pude ouvir minha prima lá. Rapidamente desfiz minha transformação e corri para a casa.

-Prima! Disse entrando já na casa sem autorização.

Ouvi um ruído e dois segundos depois Emily apareceu.

\- Seth! Que bom vê-lo primo. –Disse e me puxou para um abraço. – Até que enfim veio me visitar; você tem que vir mais vezes menino!

\- Sim, sim, prima, mas não foi pra isso que eu vim, eu preciso falar urgentemente com o Sam, onde ele está?

-Ele foi fazer compras pra mim com o Brady e o Collin.

\- Eu preciso que você ligue agora pra ele.

\- Tudo bem. Disse ela e foi em direção a cozinha para pegar o celular, ela já estava tão acostumada com a urgência constante dos bandos que até aprendeu a esperar a explicação...eu até queria lhe dizer o que era, mais ia perder mais tempo, depois que tudo tivesse no lugar o Sam explicaria pra ela, tenho certeza.

-Aqui, ela disse me passando o telefone.

-Alô, Sam?

-Sim Seth, sou eu o que houve? – Ouvi aquela voz forte que me era tão familiar, mas que já não fazia tanta influência* em mim como antes.

\- Os Cullen's precisam entrar em La Push, o Jake já concordou, mas eu só estou lhe avisando para que nenhum mal entendido ocorra.

-Mas o que houve, para que eles precisem entrar, foi algo com o Billy ou algum parente? – mudou seu tom para levemente preocupado.

\- A minha irmã estava voltando pra casa quando encontrou um corpo, de menina se não me engano e tava todo arrebentado, a beira da morte de acordo com ela, e ela não quis esperar mais e chamou o doutor. E seria bom se viesse também, afinal pode ser alguém daqui e estejam procurando por ela ou coisa parecida.

\- Sei, sei, eu to terminando aqui, e passarei nos anciões para ver se eles sabem de alguma menina que tenha se perdido, ou tenha desaparecido e irei para ai para fazer algum reconhecimento.

-Tudo bem então Sam, estarei indo pra lá agora e depois nos encontramos. Desliguei o telefone e devolvi a minha prima, fiquei olhando pra ela esperando que ela pedisse uma explicação.

-Vá depois o Sam me explica e me atualiza de tudo ok? – como eu pensei já tava até acostumada. Virei-me para sair da casa. –Mas você ainda me deve uma visita mocinho.

Sorri com o que ela disse, apesar de todo o rolo de relacionamento aqui e ali, ela era uma boa pessoa.

-Pode deixar prima. – falei, agora sim saindo de casa.

Fui para trás de uma árvore e me transformei. Senti novamente a mente de Jake, Leah, Embry.

"E então?" perguntei.

"O doutor já está chegando, posso até sentir seu cheiro" Leah disse tentando se acalmar, eu provavelmente também estaria assim se tivesse na mesma 'situação' que ela.

"Eu já estou chegando com a maleta de primeiros socorros dele, avise-o quando chegar" Jake disse.

"Já avisei ao Sam, Jake, ele disse que tudo bem, vai visitar os anciões para ver se eles sabem de alguém que sumiu, ou coisa parecida" disse.

"Tudo bem Seth, obrigado...você e o Embry podem ir embora, não precisamos de mais ninguém em pânico"

"Tudo bem, me mantenham informado, por favor." pensou Embry e 'saiu'.

"Eu vou esperar vocês dois na casa dos Cullen's ok?"

"Tudo bem Seth, mas fique alerta, não sabemos o que houve afinal."

"Tudo bem" disse e corri pra casa dos Cullen's, e agora, era esperar.

**Pov. Carlisle**

Tinha saído com Esme, Huilen e Nahuel para caçar, eu tava muito curioso sobre seus hábitos alimentares, mesmo o ouvindo falar sobre a minha curiosidade não parava, era quase como um dom, se eu pudesse definir. O bom era que minha amada estava se dando super bem com a Tia dele, Huilen, quer dizer, eu tava tão focado nele que nem tinha dado tanta atenção a ela ainda, sendo até meio desrespeitoso.

Tinha sentado em uma pedra observando a praticidade que Huilen tinha para caçar, e claro vendo como ele reagiria a sangue de animais, já que ele só caçava sangue de humanos, era estranho no começo, mas depois você se acostuma, e Nahuel tava disposto a tentar essa nova dieta.

As 'meninas' estavam atrás de mim, conversando baixinho quando o meu telefone tocou. Peguei-o e olhei o identificador, era Edward, estranho, eles não ligam do nada. Senti Esme chegando mais perto.

-Diga Edward.

-Carlisle, preciso de você em casa o mais rápido possível, na verdade, preciso de você na reserva quileute.

-O que houve Edward? Disse já me levantando e dando um olhar para minha amada, se fosse tão sério quanto o tom dele, era melhor eu já estar no caminho, ela balançou a cabeça como se tivesse concordando comigo. Então comecei a correr.

\- Parece que a Leah tava voltando para casa e deu um encontrão com alguma coisa, acontece que essa 'coisa' era uma menina e tá toda machucada, a Leah tá quase em pânico, de acordo com ela tem sangue pra tudo quanto é lado, aconselho mandar Huilen e Nahuel direto pra cá, não sabemos como está a condição dela e não podemos bobear.

-Tudo bem, peça a Leah para se acalmar que eu já estou a caminho, tem alguma noção de onde mais ou menos ela está?

-Sinto muito, mas ela tá muito agitada, não dá pra saber exatamente, só que ela estava voltando da praia de La Push.

-Tudo bem. – Suspirei, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido. – Darei meu jeito para acha-la, peça a alguém para levar minha maleta. – disse e desliguei, continuei a correr sentindo os outros ao meu encalço.

Eu sei que eles tinham escutado, então não foi preciso explicar nada, eles fariam o que Edward mandou (como era o caso de Nahuel e Huilen), ou me seguiria (que era o caso da minha amada). Depois de certo tempo, percebi que estava prestes a chegar aos limites de Forks, e era ali que iríamos nos separar, já que eu seguiria para a reserva.

-Nos encontramos em sua casa, Esme, espero que consigam salvar a menina. –disse Huilen e depois seguiu para o caminho de nossa casa.

Fui em direção à praia, e procurei o rastro da Leah, quando consegui pegá-lo o segui, revisando que poderia ter acontecido em minha cabeça, será que os Volturi's tinham feito algo? Não, nós saberíamos se eles estivessem ainda aqui. Conforme fui me aproximando pude sentir o rastro cada vez mais forte e senti o cheiro de sangue também. Oh droga, era muito sangue!

Finalmente a achei, vi Leah sentada sobre suas patas, como se estivesse esperando algo acontecer , e o algo estava exatamente perto de seus pés. Estava em formato de bola, encolhido, os cabelos estavam meio jogados para trás, acho que a Leah os mexeu quando foi verificar quem e o que era. Aproximei-me mais e vi o olhar agoniado dela, ela realmente estava desesperada.

\- Tudo bem Leah, eu estou aqui agora e verei o que posso fazer, tudo bem?

A minha resposta foi apenas um gemido de dor vindo dela. Ouvi um farfalhar de folhas e instantes depois vi o lobo Jacob se aproximar com minha maleta na boca e a pondo logo em seguida no chão.

-Esme querida, me ajude aqui, por favor.

Pedi pegando a maleta no chão onde Jacob a tinha colocado e segui em direção ao corpo, ainda estava vivo, eu podia ouvir seu coração, muito levemente, quase parando, mas ainda sim, estava lá. Em seguida a entreguei para minha amada, que já estava ao meu lado. Fiquei cada vez mais próximo, e quando cheguei ao lado de Leah, ouvi um ofego, não sei se era meu ou da minha amada, mas não posso negar, foi o pior corpo que eu já vi e que estava vivo, e olha que eu vi muitos.

Era uma sorte essa menina está viva, porque ela estava muito arrebentada, e seria um milagre se eu conseguisse salvá-la.

*Quando o Seth passa para a matilha do Jake, a influência/ ordens que ele recebe do Sam, já que este era o alfa, foi perdida.

**N/A**: Hey gente, está ai mais um capítulo, espero que vocês sinceramente gostem. Eu agradeceria muito se vocês mandassem revwies, afinal é através delas que eu posso saber qual a opinião de vocês (elogios e críticas) e claro, é uma excelente maneira de mostrar que eu não to digitando para fantasmas rsrs . Peço desculpa os erros de português e a demora, para aqueles que leram os outros dois capítulos e gostaram e prometo não demorar mais. Obrigada, Jeff.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A**: A Fic é de autoria minha, mas os personagens são da minha querida autora Stephenie, espero sinceramente que vocês gostem. Boa leitura, Jeff.

**Capítulo 4**

**Pov. Carlisle**

Com a ajuda do pouco material que eu tinha naquela maleta que Jacob tinha trago pra mim, eu pensei rapidamente no que poderia fazer para salvar aquela garota. Pedi gases e álcool para Esme para que pudesse ir limpando os ferimentos e ver os quão graves eles eram. No final não consegui limpar tudo, mas já tinha melhorado muito tendo em vista seu estado inicial.

Quando analisei mais precisamente vi que ela tinha ferimentos graves, como o tornozelo direito torcido, a perna esquerda desfiada, marcas roxas por toda a barriga que estava levemente a mostra devido a roupa que se encontrava rasgada, três costelas possivelmente quebradas e mais algumas provavelmente rachadas, já que estavam muito inchadas, o ombro deslocado, um olho roxo, o nariz tava um pouco torto, como se tivesse levado um soco ou algo do tipo, e o coro cabeludo que estava bem ferido.

No conjunto, ela tava horrível. Só que eu não poderia fazer muita coisa além do que já tinha feito, eu precisava levá-la para o hospital, para que eu pudesse atendê-la melhor. Iria pegar o celular no bolso para ligar para Edward quando vi que na barriga dela, algumas manchas tinham se tornado amareladas, como se estivessem prestes a sumir.

Estranhei aquilo, afinal elas não ficam melhores de um minuto para o outro desta maneira. Foquei-me em outra marca, que por sinal também estava começando a clarear. Tinha alguma coisa errada com essa garota.

\- Querido, o que faremos com ela? Afinal ela ainda precisa de atendimento certo? – perguntou Esme vendo meu estado 'parado'.

\- Ligarei para Edward, a atenderei na nossa casa. – disse já sacando o telefone.

\- Não seria melhor levá-la ao hospital? Pode ser mais longe, mas se tomarmos cuidado ela será mais bem atendida, e vai ver tem alguém procurando por ela.

\- Não poderei levá-la para lá, ela tá se recuperando um tanto quanto rápido para um humano comum. – Minha amada fez uma cara de espanto.

\- Está querendo dizer que ela é uma híbrida?

-Não posso afirmar isso porque ela ainda está muito machucada, e eu não consigo dizer direito.

\- Tudo bem, ligue pro Edward e vamos ver como o corpo dela reagi assim que você atenda-la melhor veremos se vamos mandá-la para o hospital.

Lembrei-me de Leah e Jacob que estavam olhando para nós dois até agora.

\- Se importa se fizermos isso Jacob? Afinal, aqui não é sua área, mas você tá ocupando o lugar de responsável no momento.

O lobo Jacob me olhou por uns segundo e logo após para a Leah, acho que eles estavam entrando em um acordo do que seria o melhor a fazer, e depois olhou de volta para mim, acenando com sua cabeça. Peguei o celular e liguei para Edward pedindo para ele trazer a maca que tínhamos em meu laboratório. Eu mal sabia que a partir daquela decisão estava colocando minha família e amigos em uma "aventura" perigosa.

**Pov. Seth**

Já era tarde, Carlisle já tinha chegado em casa e de quebra tinha trago o corpo da garota, não tinha entendido muito o porque, e Edward ou Esme nem tiveram tempo de explicar para mim e os outros que estavam na casa. Fiquei olhando Jake conversando com Nessie e Bella no canto da sala até que Leah se sentou ao meu lado. Eu particularmente não entendi a porque dela está ainda aqui, afinal ela era a primeira a fugir da casa dos Cullen's, mas acho que depois do que houve, ela deve ter ficado assustada.

\- Tá tudo bem? – perguntei um tanto quanto preocupado.

-Sim, tirando o susto inicial, eu to bem. – Ela respondeu olhando para a direção em que eles estavam. – o doutor disse que as marcas roxas dela se curaram rápidas e que era possível ela ser uma híbrida.

\- Acha isso possível? – perguntei curioso.

-Não posso ter alguma certeza devido aos machucados, mas acho que é uma possibilidade a ser considerada, só me faltava essa, mas uma sanguessuga na cidade. – ela falou com sarcasmo no final.

\- Sério? Preocupada com o fato de ela ser uma sanguessuga e não o fato dela ter chegado nesse estado e sobrevivido? Você é cruel e malvada Lee.

\- Eu não sou tão sem coração ok? Foi só um comentário. Ela falou grossa e saiu de perto de mim. Se sentando do outro lado da sala, mais distante de todos.

Acho que dessa vez peguei pesado, mas ela também precisa medir um pouco as palavras não? Quer dizer... argh! Vi Edward vindo pra sala, e disse:

\- Ela está melhor, Carlisle conseguiu parar completamente o sangue e botou alguns ossos no lugar. Ela realmente se recupera mais rápido que o normal, ficaremos de olho.

Terminou olhando para Leah, acho que ele estava a respondendo as preocupações dela, se é que ela as tinha. Ele se virou pra mim e acenou levemente, _ook_, acho que me precipitei quando disse que ela era cruel. Uns segundos depois Carlisle e Esme também vieram para a sala. O olhar de Esme estava um pouco triste, mas acredito ser devido à situação.

\- Ela está bem, ficarei apenas acompanhando a melhora dela de agora em diante. – disse Carlisle como complemento ao que Edward tinha dito anteriormente.

Emmet que estava na varanda com Jasper, decidiu se manifestar diante da situação, afinal ele já estava quieto demais.

\- Que legal sangue novo na área. Quem sabe dessa vez eu não consiga assustar algum humano com mais senso de auto-preservação que a Belinha?

**N/A**: Hey gente, está ai mais um capítulo, um pouco menor mas espero que vocês sinceramente gostem. Peço desculpa os erros de português, mas na próxima eu dou uma revisada. Eu agradeceria muito se vocês mandassem revwies, afinal é através delas que eu posso saber qual a opinião de vocês (elogios e críticas). Obrigada, Jeff.


End file.
